The present invention relates to an apparatus for anchoring a work machine at a foundation as well as to a method of anchoring a work machine at a foundation and to a method of dismantling an anchorage of a work machine to a foundation.
The stability for the proper operation of a work machine typically depends on the extent of the engaging forces, for example compressive forces, tensile forces or also torsional forces, and on the anchorage of the work machine carried out at the ground side. An ideal introduction of the forces that occur into the site of the work machine increases the stability of and consequently the possible load on the machine.
The anchorage of a crane tower in an on-site concrete foundation e.g. has to lead the forces that occur from the crane tower into the foundation. The introduction of the compressive forces typically takes place via corresponding pressure contact areas. The applied tensile forces either likewise have to be introduced into the foundation via these contact areas, but in a reverse direction, or via additional tensile elements.
The most varied solutions are already known for the possible anchorage of known revolving tower cranes in a concrete foundation produced on site. The use of anchoring feet is, for example, known, typically called foundation anchors, that are positioned and aligned before the concreting of the foundation and are firmly cast after the manufacture of a concrete reinforcement.
The prior art discloses various solutions to achieve a reusability of the anchoring feet that is as high as possible. These solutions typically include anchoring elements that are connected to the work machine, in particular to the tower of a crane, and are then connected to the foundation on site in a manner ensuring tensile strength. Anchor screws, threaded bars with counter-plates or similar components are typically preferred for this purpose.
There is, however, the risk in this process that a connection of the tensile element to the foundation or to an element to be cast in the foundation is released in an unwanted manner during the installation of the conventional anchorage of a work machine, during the manufacture of the foundation surrounding a part of the anchorage and/or during the preloading process of the anchorage. This has the consequence that the security of the anchorage is no longer ensured and a safe operation of the work machine held by the anchorage is not possible.
EP 2 481 853 A1, for example, discloses a foundation anchorage for a work machine that is, however, prone to the problem described above.
Other attempts to avoid the above problem proposed in the prior art typically propose the use of threaded bars to which the work machine can be fastened, but with the threaded bars being cast in the foundation, firmly connected to the foundation in so doing, and no longer being able to be separated from the foundation on a dismantling of the work machine. In this respect, an unintentional release on the preloading of the anchoring feet is practically precluded, but the costs for the lost components are high.